


Starlit Decisions

by BrieCheddar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Happens after episode 12, Heart-to-Heart, Mentioned Takasaki Yuu, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieCheddar/pseuds/BrieCheddar
Summary: On a night after Yuu’s talk about her dream, Ayumu goes to the roof after rehearsals and looks up at the starry sky, thinking of her own dreams. Setsuna finds her there, and they start to talk about each other’s decisions moving forward.
Relationships: Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Starlit Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myongle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myongle/gifts).



Setsuna found Ayumu on the rooftop where they practiced with the club, leaning on the railing while gazing at the stars, her eyes so far away.

“Ayumu-san.” Setsuna watched as Ayumu turned to her, slowly and gracefully.

“Setsuna-chan. What brings you up here?” Ayumu asked. 

“I just wanted to take a break from all the planning.” Ayumu hummed and looked back to the sky. Setsuna stood at the railing next to her, but did not look up. Instead she watched Ayumu, saying nothing for a while, just enjoying the view. “What are you thinking about?”

“Yuu-chan told me about her dream. And it got me thinking about what my dreams are.” Ayumu said those words, but she did not sound sad. No, her voice was filled with expectations and hope. “Should I follow Yuu-chan into the music course? Maybe there’s something else out there for me. I don’t know.”

Setsuna listened without saying a word. Even in the darkness of the night, she could see Ayumu’s eyes lighting up. That sight brought a smile to Setsuna’s face.

“But I know one thing for sure,” Ayumu said, turning to Setsuna. “I can’t wait to sing on my stage.”

“Same here.” The two of them grinned at each other. Setsuna looked up towards the summer sky they stood under. It was not full to the brim with brilliant starlight, but Setsuna knew that in the darkness between the light, there were seemingly limitless stars. “Ayumu-san, whatever you choose, I know you’ll succeed. And I’ll support you the whole way.”

Ayumu thanked Setsuna, then shocked her with her next words.

“You know, I’m kinda jealous of you sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” Setsuna asked.

“Well, you’re good at giving advice. You’re so hard-working. You’re always chasing after your dreams.” Ayumu paused for a bit, then continued. “I’m always thinking, ‘Setsuna-chan has it all figured out.’ I think you’re amazing.”

Those words filled Setsuna’s chest with warmth.

Then, as she remembered her own indecision when it came to the girl in front of her, that warmth was drained back into the cold outside air.

“That’s not true, Ayumu-san.” Setsuna looked back up at the sky and let out a sigh. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” she whispered.

“Then let me help!” When Setsuna turned she found Ayumu’s face a few millimeters away.

“E-Eh?!” Setsuna backed away, but Ayumu grabbed onto her hands, preventing her from moving further.

“You’re always helping me. I want you to rely on me too.” Ayumu’s bright smile seemed to catch the light from the moon and stars above. “Let’s support each other.”

“B-But… It’s a little personal,” Setsuna said while pulling away her hands. She watched as Ayumu’s expression turned from excitement to worry.

“You can’t tell me?” Ayumu asked. As much as she wanted to hide the truth, seeing Ayumu like that… Setsuna could not handle it.

“No, I can.” Setsuna thought long and hard about the words she wanted to say, the words that were absolutely unspeakable, and the words she would use here.

“If you wanted something, but it might hurt you and someone you really care about, what would you do?” Setsuna asked, hoping Ayumu would not understand the true meaning behind her words. 

Ayumu thought about an answer for a while. The recent events with Yuu swirled around her head. She was sure there was an answer for Setsuna in there somewhere.

“I wouldn’t want to hurt someone I care about,” Ayumu said. Another small sigh escaped Setsuna’s lips.

“Yeah, I thought so-”

“At the same time, if you’re worried about hurting that person, then you should talk with them.” Setsuna’s eyes widened after she heard that. “You’ll never know for sure unless you’re honest with each other, right? And as long as you really do care for each other, things should work out. That’s what happened with Yuu-chan and me, anyway.”

Setsuna did not respond, her mind racing as she tried to process everything. Surely, the situation with Yuu’s dream was different from Setsuna’s indecision when it came to her feelings. But could Ayumu’s advice still apply? 

During the entire time Setsuna was thinking, her gaze remained fixated on the girl in front of her. 

“Did that help, Setsuna-chan?” Ayumu asked.

“I think so,” Setsuna responded. She knew she needed to think much more to come to her own conclusions. But for now she was content with the advice she received. “Thanks, Ayumu-san.”

“Any time.”

The cold air blew around them, and Setsuna watched Ayumu’s hair sway in the wind. Ayumu brought her hand up to her head and looked back up at the sky. Setsuna stared at the beautiful sight before her. Then her gaze followed Ayumu’s. They did not say much more, simply enjoying themselves in silent company.

Ayumu’s phone eventually rang. She said Yuu was done practicing in the music room, and bragged about how she recently started to hear Yuu playing from her apartment. Setsuna silently hoped Ayumu would find the dream she was looking for. Ayumu offered to walk home with Setsuna, who said she would stay a bit longer. Then the two of them exchanged goodbyes.

Before Ayumu left, she turned around and called to Setsuna.

“Whatever we decide to do, Setsuna-chan, let’s both do our best.” After saying that, Ayumu extended her fist outwards. Setsuna smiled, wrinkling the corners of her eyes, and ran up to Ayumu. 

“Of course!” Setsuna shouted while raising her arm up to match Ayumu. Their fists collided, and they stared at each other, the air around them charged with a familiar, encouraging energy.

Ayumu left soon after, and Setsuna leaned on the railing once more. The coldness of the metal felt refreshing on her arms. She gazed upon the stars, and they gazed upon her as well, shining as if they were smiling.

A storm of thoughts spiraled through her head, but she did not feel the same pressure as before. All of those thoughts led back to Ayumu, and the words she had spoken, and the feeling of their fists pressed together. Setsuna looked back at her hand and smiled.

After thinking for a bit more, Setsuna decided. 

_After the School Idol Festival, I’ll be more honest._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by myon's SetsuAyu work. I think a lot of SetsuAyu writers are because it's so dang good. This is a gift to her because of that, but also because she's a good friend.
> 
> Check her out if you haven't: @myonglette on twitter.
> 
> <3
> 
> Also big thanks to TheRev28 for giving me advice on this one. Really appreciate it friend (:


End file.
